Conventionally, to connect electronic devices installed inside an automobile or the like, a connector is used that causes a male terminal and a female terminal to be fitted to each other to connect the devices via wires or the like. In the connector including the male terminal and the female terminal, the male terminal and the female terminal can be fitted to each other and electrical connection is enabled by bringing lead wires or electrodes in the terminals into contact with each other.
Meanwhile, in the connector described above, it is necessary to maintain the fitted state of the male terminal and the female terminal in order to continue the electrical connection between the electronic devices. In particular, for use as a connector to be mounted on a product, such as an automobile, that is likely to vibrate, there is a demand for a connector that can maintain the fitted state to prevent the male terminal and the female terminal from being disconnected due to the vibration.
As a connector that meets the demand, for example, there is a known connector that locks the male terminal and the female terminal by engaging a locking arm, a locking projection, and a locking surface while an elastic force is applied by an elastic body (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, there is a known connector that locks the male terminal and the female terminal by locking an engagement protrusion of a locking arm, to which an elastic force is applied by a repulsion spring, and an arm locking portion (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).